Two of a kind
by Edward-Inkwell
Summary: Sheldon goes off the deep end


Sheldon stumbled through the close thicket that surrounded his new house on the out skirts of town. "Don't worry, we're almost there" he murmured to the sack he was caring over his shoulder "and when we get to my house we will never be apart again". After a few more yards he reached the clearing that encircled his house, he smiled as he walked up the front steps. He had made it. It had taken all his abilities to sneak, without anybody noticing, back into that reached town, slip into the Wakemen's and steal back what was rightfully his. It had all gone so smoothly until 'she' showed up. If 'she' had just stayed in her room then her wouldn't have had to do what he did, if she had just stayed in her room his victory would not have been tainted with the sting of death. These thoughts were pushed from his mind as he shoved through the front door, ran past the livening room where his parents sat facing away from him and towards the unlit fire-place "hi mom, hi dad" he greeted cheerily to the backs of two giant easy chairs. No response came, just as he had expected "don't mind me just going down to my lab" he hollered as he flung the basement door wide and rushed down into the musty, dark depths. when he heard the door slam and the automatic lock slam shut, he let out a little sigh of rest .But he knew there was still working to be done, he careful set the lumpy sack on his work bench and started to pull parts out laying them with a surgeons perception out on the table, when all the parts had placed on the desk he began. Welding, screwing together, hammering, connecting wires and cables to circuit boards and after almost two hours she was put back together. "I missed you baby" Sheldon cooed as he stroked her perfect metallic waist line "I am so sorry for letting them take you, I promise that I will never let them lay their hands on you again". He stared into her lifeless sockets for sometime before remembering "oh, yes I forgot to turn you on, silly me" blushing from his forgetfulness he reached for her on switch. Just as he was about to turn her on there was a loud explosion and the sound of big boots smashing down on old wood, then the sound of jet boosters roaring and a moment later the door to his lab was smashed and the lock flew off and logged itself in the wall directly in front of it. "Sheldon Lee, where are you!?" a female voice rang out sharply and a blue streak shot through the dark basement. Sheldon was suddenly flying backwards straight into a table littered with blueprints and pain racking through his body from the powerful hit to his chest "how could you?" The female voice asked with a mixture of anger, sadness, and disbelief. "I did for love. Something that you only "understand" when it has to do with some bone headed pretty boy that you have no shot with, Jenny." X-j9 stared down at the boy before her, once one of the most promising students at her school he had gone of the deep end after she had started going steady with Don. Sheldon had started becoming somewhat of a recluse, but just when Jenny was starting to get worried, someone broke into her house and stole her blueprints. She at first went to the usual suspects but turned up nothing so one day she was headed over to Sheldon's to enlist his help when she saw 'her'. 'She' looked like bad parody of Jenny, she had oversized pony tails and her outer design was simpler but there was no mistaking it. Sheldon Lee had made his own Jenny, which he had programmed to play out his every sadistic desire and wish. Miss Wakemen was furies and had the robot, that she renamed 9j-X, taken away, deactivated, and Sheldon kick out-of-town. She had hidden 9j-X away in her basement because she wanted to know how Sheldon had managed to build her, this proved to be her last mistake. Two nights later Jenny's sleep cycle had been interrupted by an intruder alarm, she had raced down to the lab only to find her mother dead with stab wound still bleeding out, 9j-X was gone. Now here she stood, over the boy she had once called a friend turned murderer with the power to end his life just as he had ended her mothers "Jenny, stand down" she turned to see Brad surrounded by 20 Skyway Patrol officers all pointing guns at Sheldon's head. Brad walked up Sheldon, keeping his gun trained on him "you are a worthless piece of trash, and you're under arrest by order of Skyway Patrol., hands above your head." Brad clicked one end of the cuffs around his wrist and the other around Sheldon's then started to lead him up the broken stairs "wait" Brad turned, Sheldon turned, Jenny was facing her duplicate she slowly reached out and flicked it own, it shuddered to life and turned to face her "hello" it said in a broken version of Jenny's voice "hello and goodbye" and with that Jenny reeled back and slammed her fist straight through the fakes face causing pieces of wire and metal to scatter and oil to cover her fist. "NOOOOOO!" Sheldon screamed "damn you X-j9 she was then only one who loved me" Jenny turned to see Sheldon .screaming curses, be dragged out by two huge officers. "Come on Jen let's go home" Brad offered from the top of the stairs "home, where is home now? That empty building with the blood stained carpet and chalk line?" Jenny asked with oil still dripping off her fist "I have no home now."


End file.
